One Man's Dream: Is One Man's Shot At Redemption
by Drake O'Wryan Blackheart
Summary: this about one man's shot at redemption of having to deal with the critics of your not good enough to be here now his time is here his time is now. Partnership story with KingofAnarchy. M for language violent family issues and probably a lot of uncensored words used around family environments.
1. Chapter 1

One man's dream: is One man's chance at Redemption

 **Hello everyone it's Drake O'Wryan Blackheart here. And I've had a lot on my mind lately. Which led to this idea of a story. In which it is a partnership story I have going with KingofAnarchy with his story WWE:Anarchy. If you haven't checked it out, and are a die hard WWE fan read it. Along with other great stories I'm giving a shout out too for example: Proving I Belong by thejoker122 Dragon's Rage by TheXMan99 and finally Rise of the Wolf by Nero Okami**

 **These are all great writer's for WWE Fanfiction on here which I have liked there work for a long time. Anyways enough of the Suable Plug's as it were for writer's on here on with the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or The OC Wrestlers that are going to be in this story. They belong to there respective creator's only Leon Stone is mine Ryan Maverick is KingofAnarchy's OC**

 **Chapter 1: Going Old School RAW with a new Superstar**

Welcome everyone to "Old School Raw" we are live here in Baltimore. said Michael Cole

 _Woooooo!_ play's Ric Flair theme.

Rick Flair comes out all dressed up in a fancy suit and is on his way down to the ring.

Justin Roberts: "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome WWE Hall of Famer the Nature boy Ric Flair!"

He is a 16 time world champion, he has 2 time hall of fame rings, and John, Nat' is here to kick off "Old School Raw". said Cole

When you put up a mount Rushmore of sports entertainment that man there will be one of the head's Michael.

John he is also a master motivator Saturday went to a San Francisco pre game to visit the 49er's he talked to the players and the coach's to get them psyching them up for the wild card game vs the Green Bay Packers.

 _Wooooo!_ theme end's

Ric Flair starts to speak

 _Welllllcome_ to "Old School" Raw, and man has Old School had some fun in Baltimore.

Crowd cheers and applause

When I heard that "Old School Raw" would be here tonight I knew that this limousine ride jet flying, kiss stealing, wheeling dealing, would be here live and in color. We got legends. We got hall of famers. And in case you haven't noticed we got the nature boy! _Woooooooo_ Right here. Ready to style and profile all night long. _Woooooooo!_

Ric Flair starts to do his strut in the ring

Cole this is like watching Babe Ruth walk into Yankee stadium.

 _Voices_ play's Randy Orton theme

Orton starts to come down to the ring with his championships in hand

Well John we mentioned Ric Flair's a 16 time world champion. Randy Orton a 12 time world champion and the new WWE WHC. John at 3 weeks in the Royal Rumble Randy Orton will meet The Anarchist Ryan Maverick but there seems to be some speculation on the Authority saying that John Cena maybe taking Maverick's place in the match.

Cole you know as well as I do that John Cena does not deserve a re-match with Randy Orton because he lost in the 20 man over the top battle royal last week on Raw and Maverick was the one to eliminate him and won it.

John all I know from what I'm getting from the Authority that Vince McMahon has made John Cena be put in the match with Randy Orton at the Royal Rumble in three weeks. And also know that Randy Orton and Ric Flair have a very big history together here on Raw from Randy's time in the stable known as Evolution.

 _Voices_ stops playing Randy Orton starts to speak

Ric, I have the upmost respect for you, man. The upmost respect, when I broke into the WWE you took me under your wing. You were my mentor, man. I learned so much from you Ric. And for that I can't thank you enough. But, but that being said, Ric. Tonight isn't only about the legends, and the hall of famers, and you. Tonight is about me.

Crowd starts booing

Now, Ric, I'm sure you agree when I say I'm the greatest super star of this generation or any other. That I am the champion of champions and I'm the only WWE WHC. Now this is my time, this is my show, this certainly my ring. Now, Ric, because I do like you very much I would like to ask you to step aside and give me the ring I have something to get off my chest.

Crowd starts the Daniel Bryan No! chants for Ric not to leave the ring

Last week on Monday night Raw Stephanie McMahon made an announcement, She said she's giving John Cena his rematch against me at the Royal Rumble.

Crowd starts cheering for that

Yeah yeah that sounds good to a lot of you but you forget that John Cena lost his chance to face me in a rematch due to him losing in the 20 man over the top rope battle royal last week on raw lets take a look.

Titantron show's the last few minutes of the Battle Royal

Well John as you can see here the only one's left in the ring are Cena, Maverick, Bray Wyatt, and Brock Lesnar.

Brock Lesnar tries lift Maverick over his head to throw him outside the ring with an F-5 but Maverick counters! Slides down Lesnar's back. Lesnar off the ropes... Maverick catches Lesnar brings him over to the ropes and Powerbomb's him to the outside.

Cena on the other end of the ring slip's out of the sister Abigail by Bray Wyatt and AA him to the outside leaving only Maverick and Cena in the ring.

They both start brawling it out till they are both knocked outside the ring with the referee's having a bit of a dispute on who won the match.

Man Cole this is reminding of the Rumble when it was down to Cena and Batista in the ring and it ended the exact same way for Cena right here.

Titantron shows Triple H coming down to the ring too restart the match in which Maverick Package Piledrived Cena into the matt and than Pop up Powerbomb's him to the outside to win the match.

Justin Robert's: Here's your winner and new #1 contender for the WWE WHC The Anarchist Ryan Maverick!

Titantron scene cuts out back to now with Randy Orton talking

Now I don't know about any of you but clearly the evidence here points out that John Cena lost that match and shouldn't even have a rematch for my title when Ryan Maverick won the match.

Crowd cheers for Maverick

And you see than it got me thinking. I never understood why this place likes John Cena and make matches based on what you people like. You see the Authority didn't consult with me before this change up happened they thought it was what was best for business I thinks it absolute garbage, and to honest I believe John Cena doesn't deserve a rematch for my title at all...not now not ever.

Little Cenation kids/ fans start booing

Oh I'm sorry but that's the way life goes Cena lost against me at TLC for this Title (Holds up Championship) he lost in a 20 man over the top battle royal for a chance to face me again for this title(Holds up title again) and most importantly he needs to know he is not worth my and needs to start at the back of the line where everyone else is waiting for a turn to get a chance to face the champion(Holds up title one last time). I have nothing left to prove to you, John Cena, or anyone else back there in the locker room which is why I want to ask the Authority to reverse their decision and not give John Cena his rematch with me that he doesn't even deserve. Because I have beaten John Cena. I proven that I am the man. And to now have the "Real" #1 contender Ryan Maverick be put back into the match that he "Earned" and "Won" to fight me for this title.

Crowd mixed cheers and boo's on the Cena/Maverick comments made by Randy Orton

Ric starts to speak

Whoa I'm not sure you are the man Randy. You see in my youth when you were the world champion you went out 7 days a week as the world champion you performed against the best every night. That's what I did for 3 decades. Right! That's why I got(show's his hall of fame rings) 2 of those brother. That's how good I was, and how hard I worked. Now you beat John Cena at TLC, congratulations. But from what I've been hearing and watching, all your doing, Randy is crying about this rematch. Go out there and wrestle the man again. That's what I'm suggesting.

Cenation crowd part cheers for that but Anarchist crowd boo's for that

Ric who are you kidding every time you were as champion in your long career you had someone watching your back the whole time. I got no one watching my back, Ric, you know I gonna let you in on a little secret. You're the most over rated superstar in history.

* * *

Crowd boo's

Now wait a minute. Now, you're good. You're great you were great. Things have changed that was a long time ago, 25 years in fact give or take that's a quarter of a century. And just to let you know Ric your memory must be getting old because that like I've said before and shown all of you here tonight that John Cena lost his opportunity to face me for my title and someone else like Ryan Maverick did win and is to face me at the Royal Rumble for my title not John Cena. Ric you're standing in my ring, and I will have to ask you to leave and if you don't I won't be responsible for what happens to you out here.

Randy I'm not going anywhere and your going to listen to what I have to say to you whether you like it or not learn to love it. A decade ago Hunter and I hand picked you because you were the most gifted, physically talented, young talent that had come along in years. You had it all. Good looks, man the women loved you. I loved hanging around you. But also a immature punk attitude that you've never grown out of. ok you may call yourself "the man" and these tittles that makes you "the man" in our business but I'm wondering when you go home at and lock that door if you're really a man.

Ric you want me to be a man, Ric how about I do you one better and go "Old School" on your ass right now!

 _Time is now_ John Cena's them play's

Cena comes out to the ring

Well thank god Cena came out here John we know what Orton is capable of from what he's done to some of the legends in the past.

 _Time is now_ stops

John Cena Speaks

Randy Orton Congratulations every time you open your mouth you sink to a new level of scumbag. I get you got a problem we got a rematch at the royal rumble event fine. Did you go to the Authority the ones who actually made the match no. do you settle it with me no. You take it out on this man Ric Flair.

 _Welcome to the family_ plays Ryan Maverick comes down to the ring with a mick in his hand

Oooh boy Cole thing's are about to get interesting with the Anarchist coming out here right now.

Your right on that John and The Anarchist doesn't look happy one damn bit.

Since when has anyone seen him happy around here Michael? With him not getting his title shot he earned and won I would be pretty pissed off too.

 _Welcome to the Family_ ends Maverick starts to speak

Do I have everyone's attention now?

Anarchist fans start cheering their heads out to his comment

Now I don't know about all of you but clearly there is something wrong going on here. As you all I am the rightful #1 contender for Randy Orton's WWE WHC title at the Royal Rumble.

Crowd cheers on that comment

But it seems that someone here doesn't want me to be in the title match that I've earned the right to be in.

Crowd boo's

Now I have a many list of suspects since this has happened awhile with a man called CM Punk involving with that man there WWE's so called Champ John Cena coincidence I think not. Now on my list besides Cena here there is my uncle Fantama, Vince McMahon, Hell it could be the system in general but I'm gonna lean towards Cena and McMahon. You see what everyone didn't see since Raw went off the air I did a little digging and found this footage of John Cena and Mr. McMahon talking about his lose to be able to face Orton for the Championship title lets take a look.

On the Titantron it shows a camera zooming in on Cena and McMahon signing a contract to take Ryan Maverick out of his earned title match and having Cena be put in his place with McMahon only saying that Cena is better than Maverick and knows how to make a match for people to pull money out of their pockets to buy a ticket to come and watch it.

Scene ends pans back to ring Maverick starts to talk again.

Now I don't know about everyone here but I'd say that you John Cena screwed me out of my title match that I earned the right to be in and you lost so you had to go after Raw went off the air and had to go crying to your sugar daddy Vince McMahon to put you in my place in the title rematch for your shot at redemption and what happens of course McMahon agrees every single God D MN time because your his Mother F% #ING sellout golden boy!

Crowd starts chanting to after that comment Holy Crap

Now that I've gotten that off my chest and I know I'm going to get some heat for what I've said just now I'm gonna leave you guys to it see ya.

Maverick drops his mick and exit's the ring to go backstage.

Hello Everyone Michael Cole at ringside with JBL and John what do you think about what just happened out here with Cena and Orton?

I don't know Michael but I do know that Cena is not supposed to be the #1 contender for the WWE WHC Ryan Maverick won the #1 contender ship spot in that 20 man over the top Battle Royal last week on RAW.

We will probably be hearing from The Anarchist very soon tonight on Old School RAW after his short appearance during the conflict, but now it looks like Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman are coming out to ring for their time now. Said Cole.

Lesnar and Paul enter the ring.

Paul Heyman stars to speak

You see everyone now that I have your attention my client Brock Lesnar is very upset that he should be the #1 contender for the title if not for a certain Anarchist. But since tonight is Old School my client told me of the term old school means that back in the day whoever was the toughest would come out here every single night and take on all challengers. The likes of Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and many other but just like what my client shirt says " EAT, SLEEP, CONQUER, REPEAT." That is exactly what he does day in and day out no matter who he faces he destroys them.

Somebody's Gonna Get It play's

Mark Henry comes down to the ring

One Beat Down on Mark Henry by Brock Lesnar F-5, Kimora lock on Henry's arm later.

My god John we got to get some medical attention for Mark Henry out here.

I know what you mean Michael but Lesnar is making a statement believing he should be in the #1 contender ship spot for the WWE WHC.

All of a sudden music starts to cut out Lesnar music.

 ** _I am a nation, I am a million faces_**

 ** _Formed together, made for elevation_**

 ** _I am a soldier, I won't surrender_**

 ** _Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers_**

 ** _(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)_**

 ** _The voice of the unheard_**

 ** _(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)_**

 ** _Love is the answer_**

 ** _I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside_**

 ** _I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet_**

 ** _You can take my heart, you can take my breath_**

 ** _When you pry it from my cold, dead chest_**

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 ** _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_**

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 ** _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_**

 ** _Magic, static, call me a fanatic_**

 ** _It's our world, they can never have it_**

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_**

Then from out of the crowd came a man wearing denim jeans black Wrestling boots having a WWE Kurt Angle Muscle T-Shirt on having on a sleeveless black hoodie with the hood over his head. He has white taped up hands and has a few Tattoos on his arms along with a lot of scars. His face has a few scars that look like he got the wrong end of a knife fight. While having Dirty Blond hair in a Crew Cut hair style.

The man jumped into the ring proceeded to pound into Brock Lesnar.

What the hell? John it seems one of our fans has gotten into the ring and ohhh.

The Man hit Lesnar with a Straight Jacket German Suplex followed up by a Teardrop Suplex then a Sleeper Suplex, then finally ending it on a Half Nelson Suplex.

Cole who in the hell is that?

The man than took off his hood and the crowd got shocked out of their minds and then started screaming out the top of the lungs with cheers.

Oh my god JBL that's Leon Stone! He's the son of Kurt Angle!

What the hell is doing here in the first place? He's not even signed with the WWE!

Leon was setting Lesnar up once Lesnar got to his feet Leon picked Lesnar up from behind by his left leg and arm while lifting him into a modified version of his father's move

The Renegade Slam! My God Lesnar is barely keeping himself up outside the ring John!

This shouldn't have happened at all tonight! Why the Hell isn't security out here to lock Stone up right now Cole?!

I'm actually getting word from The Authority that Leon Stone is indeed been hired to be on WWE.

The crowd screams their cheers even louder and more.

Cole looks like its gonna very interesting new year for WWE with the now WWE Superstar Leon Stone on the roster.

 **Alright thank you all for your time to take a chance to read my story and hopefully be interested some of the work that I've suggested to you to read from as well.**


	2. NoticeUpdate

**One Man's Dream: Is One Man's Shot At Redemption**

 **This is a Notice/Update**

 **Listen I have got a major case of writers block plus writers laze as well. Would love some help from anyone who wants to. Would be greatly appreciated because at this point I'm having a hard time getting inspiration to do more. PM me if you want to help me out. Thank you for your time to read this.**


	3. Chaper 2

**One man's dream: is One man's chance at Redemption**

 **Hello everyone it's Drake O'Wryan Blackheart here again with a new chapter. Now I know I haven't updated this story in a while but to be honestly I've been going back and forth with KingofAnarchy on the story. So far I've heard nothing from KingofAnarchy so I am gonna say that his OC Ryan Maverick will be in the story until after the Royal Rumble Paper View. He might come back later into it that's if and I mean a big "IF" KingofAnarchy responds back to me at anytime soon to change my mind on it. Also kinda been lazy on doing the update being not inspired to write more on this. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WWE plus any of the OC's that belong to other people in this story only Leon Stone and others I may make to put on here.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting an Anarchist and Making a Statement.**

 **POV Leon Stone**

Coming backstage from probably one of the loudest crowds I've ever been in was kinda a rush. I could still feel the goose bumps going across my body. Just getting into the ring from the crowd to the constant suplexes I had given to Brock Lesnar was intense. Knowing that the same man who I took to what was a "Suplex Connection" he had wrestled my step father Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship on several occasions my favorite being a WrestleMania. I had to admit I really thought I was a little in over my head on taking on Brock Lesnar but for now only time would tell where this would take me here in WWE.

My cellphone starts to go off plays my Dad's ring music being his theme for when he was here wrestling for WWE. I answer the phone.

Hey dad you see what I did to Brock out there tonight?

I was hoping for getting some incite on how I did and handled it. Considering my father which I call him that because that is how I feel about him even though he is not my biological father who I despise very much but that is a story for another time. Anyways he was the one who trained me and helped get into the wrestling business. Along the way I trained with, and was taught by several other wrestling individuals to name a few The Hardy Boy's Matt and Jeff with them teaching me when, and when not to take a risk doing high flying moves. At one point I didn't take their advise too seriously I wrestled against a man named Bobby Lashly while I was wrestling in TNA with my dad working me through the process. It was a TLC match for a contract for a world title match. I had gotten Lashly laid out on top of two table I decided to go my high flying finisher at the time being the diving corkscrew moonsault off the top of a 20 foot ladder. Needless to say Lashly moved out of the way while my back was turned for setting up the moonsault I literally sent myself through 2 tables and onto the concrete floor and ending up dislocating my right shoulder. Lashly won that match but I learned my lesson and when I went backstage after the match Matt and Jeff were there waiting for me almost knowing what was going to happen kinda ironic huh?

After my shoulder injury I got released from TNA for having surgery on my arm which had a few fractured bones in my arm. Although I was not wrestling at TNA Matt and Jeff still taught what they knew about taking the risks of high flying moves. Along the way of recovering through my surgery I ended up meeting one of the men who I considered kinda like an older brother figure in my life that man being Adam Copeland aka The Rated R Superstar Edge. It was kinda a surprise meeting being how I had been living in Toronto Canada for a little while since I earned enough money to buy a big house there with 6 bedrooms with there own bathrooms. While I was recuperating with my shoulder surgery I met Edge at a Maple Leafs hockey game. Funny how I never liked hockey till my dad sat me down to watch the Pittsburg Penguins game which than I became a fan of hockey and made sure to watch one live every now and than. Having met Edge we would hang out back at my house him having a few beers me having virgin mixed margarita's we would talk about anything that came to our minds. It was really fun and refreshing to say the least. Edge taught me a lot more about the wrestling business along with showing how to use the Spear move without hurting my shoulder since it was one of my signature moves used periodically throughout my wrestling career. It was a fun time hanging out with Edge but one of the things I asked him about was how he was able to be able to be "The Ultimate Opportunist" as in doing things at the right time to benefit to yourself. He basically sat me down and explained on what some of the things that were going through his head when he had those moments being two big ones I brought up being when he became WWE Champion for the very first time by cashing in money in the bank on John Cena and him losing the WWE Title at No Mercy and than entering into the WH Championship EC match and winning the title. How he explained it was that you have believe first of all in yourself because if you have self doubts about what you are about to do your basically setting yourself up for failure. The other is ignore what others may say about you because whatever you are about to do may make people love or hate you depending on your decision. I was even there at the Hall of Fame induction when Edge was inducted into the hall of fame by his best friend Christian.

Coming back from my memory flashbacks my dad started talking back to me on the other end of the phone.

Not to bad you did pretty good out there kid. You'll be sending a message to others in the locker room, but don't get too arrogant it will lead to your own downfall. I gotta let you go later kid. As Kurt hung up the phone I just sighed as all the rush of the excitement just flowed off of me finally.

"So your the new guy huh?"

I heard someone say to me. As I turned to see who it was talking to me I was face to face with The Anarchist Ryan Maverick.

Yes I am is there something you need from me otherwise I gotta head out now.

Yeah actually I got a few things to tell you. You didn't do half bad out there for a debut. Not very often seen for anyone to start there debut here in WWE.

Ryan Maverick turned away walking passed me saying.

Good luck out there cause personally your gonna need it.

_Time skip next Monday Night RAW January 13th 2014 in Providence Rhode Island_

This bout is set for one fall and is for the number 1 contender ship for Randy Orton's WWE WHC at the Royal Rumble. Announced Lillian Garcia

Time is Now plays

Introducing first from West Newberry Massachusetts Weighing 251 pounds, John Cena!

Mixed crowd of cheers and boos for Cena

Welcome back everyone this is our main event of the evening here tonight. Michael Cole says.

Indeed it is Michael and I can already tell this gonna be a great. JBL says.

Me too and I can't wait for this action to start. King says.

Welcome to the Family plays

And from Green Bay Wisconsin weighing 231 pounds Ryan Maverick!

Crowd starts cheering for Maverick along with saying when Maverick got into the ring on the top turnbuckle

Lets Light it Up!

And Maverick seems to be on fire here tonight John.

That's right Michael but you gotta remember he is still very upset on how Vince McMahon tried to screw him out of his title shot at the Royal Rumble to Cena.

I don't know about that John I mean yeah Maverick is angry at McMahon and Cena for trying to screw him out of the WWE WHC title shot. But you gotta admit Maverick seems to always be angry. Whether because of where the direction his career is going, how he feels about the company itself not giving other superstars a chance to show what they got to world, the list could go on, but one thing is for sure all of these things that have been said here are why he is called "The Anarchist". said King.

Well King Maverick is not the only one with problems on his hands early tonight after a match between Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston things escalated out of control. Said Michael.

_Show's on Titantron Replay of what happened_

Everyone sees on the Titantron Kofi Kingston turned Randy Orton signature Hangman's DDT into his SOS signature move pinning Randy Orton for the 3 count getting the win on the WWE WHC in Orton's first match of the New Year.

As you can see here everyone that after his loss to Kingston Orton started getting very frustrated not only for losing the match but with the WWE Universe booing him saying he lost the match. Says Michael.

Next on the Titantron it shows Randy Orton going over to a man in the crowd who had his back turned to him. He turned him and around and started punching his face in.

The man Orton struck was John Cena's father John Cena Sr. immediately after which Cena had to take his father to a local hospital while riding with him. Michael says again.

_Titantron replay ends comes back to now_

So even Cena has things to worry about he had to come back to fight for the number 1 contendership else he wouldn't be able even compete for it along with his father in the hospital right now. Said King.

_bell rings the match starts_

Cena and Maverick lock up nether giving the other a chance to gain any momentum.

Cena has Maverick in a Headlock wrenching down on Maverick face.

Maverick slips out of it and does a Drop Toe on Cena and turns it into a Fujiwara Arm Bar on Cena's left arm.

Wow nice counter offense by Ryan Maverick on John Cena.

Indeed it was King but you have admit this won't stop any kind of momentum to be gained by Cena if and when he does turn this around.

You are right on that there Michael. These two haven't even gotten serious yet. This is just getting started. No more nonsense no excuses lets get it on. Says JBL.

Maverick wrenches down on Cena's arm a few more times before letting go and waiting for Cena to get back up.

So guys I'm gonna ask the question on everyone's mind right now if Maverick beats Cena tonight to face off against Orton for the WWE WHC at the Royal Rumble how to do you think Orton will feel about it?

I don't know Cole. It seems to me Randy Orton actually likes the fact that Ryan Maverick is going to facing him for his championship at the Royal Rumble. For the reason why on that I have no idea. What are your thoughts on this JBL?

Well for one we have to face facts ever since Ryan Maverick lost the WH title to Cena back in 2013 at Survivor Series he's been on tear for getting back the gold around his waist. Also the fact that Maverick in general want's to be the face of the company show's he has the determination to pull it off. But I don't know how that will work out for him since Maverick has been in constant battle with The Authority on how his views of how superstars should be able to show what they got to the world instead of being put on the shelf or used in dumb storylines. Only one thing is certain only Ryan Maverick can be able to show everyone he deserves to be the face of the company.

Back into the match Maverick Irish Whips Cena hard into the corner. Cena walks back slowly from the corner but Maverick isn't done yet. He runs towards Cena and does a Sprint Dropkick to Cena's chest sending him right back into the corner.

Fans start cheering on the maneuver made by Maverick

Oh my god King what a brutal move used by Maverick on Cena!

Yes it was and it looks like Maverick isn't done yet here Cole.

Of course he's not King he's an Anarchist he doesn't stop till he gets the job done which makes him all that more dangerous to deal with here.

But you have to admit Michael King that Cena is not one to be beaten so easily. This man has been in more dangerous matches than this and still has come out on top. So this match is still just getting started boys.

Maverick set's up to charge and hit's the...

CANNONBALL SENTON...

Maverick misses Cena moves out of the way!

My god Maverick missed the Cannonball Senton

Maverick s now rolling around on the matt holding his neck from the momentum of trying to hit the Cannonball Senton but hitting his neck hard on the bottom turnbuckle.

Cena seeing his chance to capitalize waits for Maverick to get up...

Oh boy Cena's got something on his mind he's setting something up here guys. Says King.

Maverick slowly gets up but as he turns around Cena hits him with...

Springboard Stunner!

My god I've never seen John Cena do that move before at all in his career.

Well King when you are dealing with The Anarchist Ryan Maverick you have to pull out all the stops. Since this is for the number one contendership for the WWE WHC at The Royal Rumble Paper-View against Randy Orton. Says Cole

Cena with the cover

1-2... Maverick kicks out!

Man this is such a back forth contest here between these two.

Indeed it is Michael but you have to admit that this is just beginning.

Your right on that John. This is defiantly not gonna be easy for either of these men to beat the other and get the win. Says King

You are correct on that King, but you have to agree that this is not just a match for something simple as in a one fall or anything like that. This is gonna be an all out war to be able to face Randy Orton at the Royal Rumble Paper-View for the WWE WHC. Question is who will be victorious and who will be walking out in one piece after this match tonight. Says Cole.

Meanwhile inside the ring Cena is waiting for Maverick to get up again. As Maverick gets up Cena hits him with his patented Shoulder Blocks.

Oh boy, John Cena is feeling it guy's and he's is going for it all right now.

Maverick tries to hit Cena with a Clothesline Cena ducks and does his Spinout Side Powerbomb.

Cena now with Maverick on the matt decides to do his signature move the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Cena: You can't see me.

As Cena turns around to bounce off the ropes to do his move Maverick is up and counters with...

Enziguri to the back of John Cena's head!

Crowd: Ohhhhh.

Wow nice counter by Ryan Maverick there with the Enziguri on John Cena.

I tell you Michael that has got to be the first time I've ever seen Maverick pull that off in a match to counter a move. Says John

With Cena down and out Maverick decides to take things to higher levels going to the top turnbuckle.

Oh boy looks like Maverick's setting up for his signature Moonsault here folks. Says Cole.

Maverick turns around to deliver the Moonsault.

Here it comes. Says John...

Moonsault!...

Wait Cena's up and has caught Maverick on his shoulder's going for...

Attitude Adjustment!

Crowd: This is Awesome, "clap repeat line 5x"

Oh my god that was absolutely amazing guys! Says King

The cover

1...2..

Maverick kicks out!

Maverick is still alive here folk's and he's far from finished. Says Cole

How in the hell can this man keep going like this guy's? says John

To be honest I don't know but what I do know is that this is far from over John. Says Cole

Maverick see's his opportunity he tosses Cena to the outside setting up for...

Head over heels Plancha!

Crowd: Holy Sh*t! 5x

Oh my god Maverick on a roll here. Says Cole

Maverick throws Cena back into the ring

Setting up for the Pop up Powerbomb when from out of no Randy Orton comes out threw the crowd into the ring.

Hey whats doing here interfering with this match!?

Maverick turns around too late

RKO by Orton onto Maverick!

The reff call's the match a DQ meaning Ryan Maverick is the winner and #1 conteder for the WWE WHC at the Royal Rumble.

My God Orton down Maverick and Going after Cena now!

Than out comes Brocks Lesnar attacking Maverick as well.

What the hell is going on here! says Cole

What's it look like Michael obviously Lesnar is out here to beat on Maverick since he eliminated him in the 20 man over the top rope match for the #1 contendership spot. says John

Running from the back comes out Leon Stone in his wrestling gear. Being a pair of black and white short black knee pads on both knees. Black and white boots while wearing his signature tapped up white hands no shirt on showing a lot of scars across his chest along with a few tattoo's here and there.

Wait a minute wait a minute here comes backup guys! says King

Leon Stone seeing an opportunity top hit Lesnar he Springboards over the top rope hitting one of his best friends he made while wrestling in New Japan Pro Wrestling and TNA

Phenomenal Flying Forearm! Hit right across the face of Lesnar!

Crowd starts cheering: Leon Stone, AJ Styles 5x

Wow what a move by Leon Stone! Says Cole

Just as Lesnar gets up Maverick sets him up for the Package Piledriver position but as he has Lesnar's head towards the matt to add more injury Leon hits Lesnar head with a Super Kick! Following the Package Piledriver by Maverick!

My god what a combination of moves by Stone and Maverick here folks! Says King

Back over to Cena having dealt with Orton goes over to thank Stone for helping him out by patting his back and turning around... bad move on his part.

_POV Leon Stone_

I had heard a lot about John Cena from my dad. On how he was the face of the company how he was probably be in the hall of fame someday, but there was always something I never like about him. Don't get me wrong I can respect him for all his hard work and effort for this company but he can always realize he screwing over talent that need to be in the spotlight to show what they got to the world over himself. Personally I have to agree what Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson said to him that he respects him but just because he respects him doesn't mean he likes him. So when I came to help out Maverick only and Cena thought I was helping him out when I have a lot of friends and people I know he has what I like to call "AOP Accidently On Purpose _**1.**_ " So when he put his hand on me thinking I was here to help him out well I was gonna show him, the guys in the back, the company and the whole WWE Universe how I felt about it right now...

_Normal POV_

Wow that was something else there huh guys? says Cole

Yes it was Cole. says King

As soon as those words left King's mouth Stone started putting Cena into what he dubbed Suplex Connection!

What the hell is Stone doing to Cena guy's!

I don't know King but it looks like he's not done yet. says Cole

Stone talks to Maverick for a moment than both go over to Cena with Stone lifting Cena onto Mavericks shoulders as he go's over to the opposite side of the ring's turnbuckle.

Oh my god what are these 2 men are going to do to John Cena here folk's? Says Cole

Mavericks Powerbomb's Cena into a corner turnbuckle with enough force that Cena bounces off of it and turns around is Speared by Leon Stone using his best friends patented move Edge.

Holy Crap Cena got the hell Speared outta him by Leon Stone I'm loving it. says John.

Ladies and gentlemen we are out of time for tonight thank you for joining us on Monday Night RAW.

Show ends with Maverick and Stone standing over a downed John Cena in the ring.

Ok that took way longer to post out a new chapter now but now unfortunately my laptop if really f***ed up broken almost all to hell but still works though. Also the AOP is a reference to the Randy Orton Evolution of a Predator DVD with him talking about how thing's work in the WWE back in the day earlier in his career which one of the main things that he said that really spoke to me was this " That life is what you make it cause it isn't all happiness rainbows and Sh*t" Which I appreciate and take heed on it. So hope everyone enjoys the new chapter than. Reviews would be real nice to have here even negative ones. So got this done 4:10 am in the morning my time east coast usa. Hope you like the new chapter again and hope to hear from you all again soon.


	4. Chapter 3 update renew it all

So yes i'm kinda back but I've been very depressed with writing I've been inspired by other people's writing on here but I want to start a new story but ii need some advice on it. I'm making new OC's but adding one I had made for my career mode from my WWE games Drake Crimson. Although it is very hard for me to get back into WWE when I hardly watch it anyone there's only so few feuds I like going on in the cards of RAW and Smackdown Live and I haven't watched NXT much but am going to catch up on it on my Hulu account. Now if you are reading this than thank you for reading and taking a moment to look at this story. I honestly want to do something more with WWE stories but the more I see the less I like because I base off of the nights shows have. On my 1st chapter of this story I spent almost 2 hours stopping pausing and playing the sub titled recording of RAW on Hulu just to get the real life dialogue of what happened during that show. Now I'll be honest I like being able to mix stuff up in my stories but I like feed back to them hell even flaming me is appreciated. Anyways I'm kinda beating a dead horse here what I want to do is start this over right and I'd like some suggestions from you guys the fans what you want to see in a story made. Whether its making a OC on my WWE game making them a goofy gimmick face than turn them heel for all the crap they had to do, or even add Your and yes I mean "Your" OC in my story. Go ahead hit me up with ideas lets make this happen. Thank you for your time reading this and I hope to hear from you all very, very soon.


End file.
